Krystal Mataya
Physical Description Universes Background Personality Favorites, Hobbies, Habits Combat Relationships Sapaia: Sapaia is one of Krystal's younger brothers. He is the middle brother and the one that Krystal worries about the most. In the AU, Krystal is still a little worried that Sapaia might follow Shoushi's example even though she is still trying to train him to use his powers correctly. Krystal is extremely protective of Sapaia, but will not coddle him; Krystal will make Sapaia carry his own weight and not let him slack on anything. In the AU, Krystal is training Sapaia mentally and physically in an attempt to undo the harm Shoushi caused on Sapaia's mental state. Koukon: Koukon is Krystal's youngest brother. She is fiercely protective of him, and will be a little more active in his protection than with Sapaia. She plans to do this until Koukon is fully confident in his abilities and can take care of himself. Krystal is a little softer on him than she is on Sapaia, but not by much. In the AU, she is also training Koukon to use his powers to the fullest. Shoushi: Shoushi is the oldest of Krystal's three brothers. In the nonAU they have a good relationship and get along quite well with each other. In the AU, however, Shoushi is not even on the planet anymore (thanks to Nikolas). Her relationship with Shoushi was (and still is) a bit confusing. She loved him, but only in the way of an older sister loving a younger sibling. Shoushi loved Krystal as something more. Krystal knows what Shoushi did to Sapaia but even so, she can't fully hate him, even if she never returned his feelings. Corrupt or not, Shoushi was still her brother. The fact that Shoushi turned out how he did preys on Krystal as she had always tried to act as a mother to her brothers. Hanokh: (AU only) Krystal cares deeply for Hanokh, and would go to drastic lengths to keep him safe. She's well aware that he can defend himself, and won't jump in to defend him unless he actually needs it. She did not meet him when the others did, and instead met him for the first time after he lost his memory. She is drawn to his loyalty to his friends and his determination. His looks as well, but that's minor compared to everything else that she loves about him. Izsak: Krystal sees Izsak as a great friend, and is grateful to him for being there for Hanokh in the past. She enjoys speaking with him and talking about Hanokh with him. Especially when it involves anything romantic. Krystal loves his taste in fashion as well, and how he is around the kids at the Inn. Veuveire: Veuveire + Hitting on Hanokh = Subtle Mindraep Written Works Eyes - Main character. AU. Hanokh and Krystal. Prompt 37. A Maze - Not an actual story. An explanation of the Matayas' mental powers. {Incomplete} Applies to: nonAU, AU, AUAU, AU3, AUFE Gallery AUAUKrystal.png|AUAU Krystal Category:Character Category:Vampire